Mission II: Saving Chris Mas
Mission II: Saving Chris Mas is the 2nd chapter of the Darwick: Beyond Endaria quest. Plot Summary After saving Hank from the psirens, the party settled on a different planet for a while, where they purchased equipment and got some upgrades for their ship. They went finally into a bar, where they met with a strange looking man, Dennis McShlong. Dennis told the party that he would only join them after seeing them complete a bounty, so they searched around and bumped into a large burly man. They broke into a fight, with the party winning by a landslide. Dennis joined the party and coughed up some cigarettes as per usual for him. They then met with the bartender, who was unmistakably, Santa Claus, the man of legend, but he turned out to be a little grotesque. His abhorrent actions juxtapose his appearance greatly, as he murders and eats his "elves" with a huge smile on his face. Santa Claus then, after paying for the party's stay for the night, explains that the Jewish Empire have kidnapped Chris Mas, so the group go off to save him. They journey off into the outer reaches of space, to the Death Star of David, a giant warship capable of destroying whole planets. They boarded the spacecraft, where two Jewish Empire soldiers entered the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka. Everybody hid away from the menacing soldiers, before W.E.G.G, disguised in bin form, rolled into the room. As the soldiers investigated the trash can, W.E.G.G shocked them with his shocker nipples and, the rest of the party killed them. Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 took the soldier's uniforms and pretended to take the rest of the party to prison, but they were stopped by another guard who asked them for the code to let them through. 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought, but to no avail, then W.E.G.G guessed "5318008" and it was correct. They were able to pass, but them they were all arrested anyway, because 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought on the soldier. In the prison they met with a menacing man dressed in all black robes. He took of his helmet, revealing he was in fact Jackurai Sam. Sam then told them he would spare their lives if they told him about Santa Claus. The party held a democratic vote, where Samjamel Blackson shot and killed Epizon for not agreeing with him, so they rejected Jackurai Sam's offer. He left, giving the party fifteen minutes to free Chris Mas, who was in the cell adjacent to them. 5T-3V3 set off an alarm, when trying to get everyone's equipment, but was still successful, then W.E.G.G lost a bit of time punching Chris Mas' cell door, but payed back by unlocking the door with his shocker nipples. Chris Mas was saved and it was now time to escape the Death Star of David. Sam and several soldiers chased them down, but they still narrowly escaped the clutches of the Jewish Empire. On their warp speed back to Santa Claus' planet, they were then attacked by two Space Pirates, Jack Frost and Big Mac, so W.E.G.G and Jam Solo snook onto Big Mac's ship to defeat him, and Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 boarded Jack Frost's ship, while Dennis McShlong stayed and piloted the ship. W.E.G.G and Jam Solo swung and shot at Big Mac, but their horrible aim wouldn't let them hit a single strike, it wasn't until W.E.G.G swaggered up and shocked Big Mac with his shocker nipples that they won. Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 had an outstanding battle with Jack Frost, with the two ultimately winning and severring his arm off. The arm was given to W.E.G.G and then, they're mission soon came to a close as they dropped Chris Mas off with Santa Claus. Featured Characters * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']] * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Epizon|'Epizon']]' 'Death * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[Kali|'Kali']]' 'First Appearance * [[Obariyon|'Obariyon']]' 'First Appearance * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']]' 'First Appearance * [[Santa Claus|'Santa Claus']]' 'First Appearance * [[Santa's Elves|'Santa's Elves']]' 'First Appearance * [[Mrs Santa|'Mrs Santa']]' 'First Appearance * [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']] * [[Jack Frost|'Jack Frost']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Big Mac|'Big Mac']]' 'First Appearance / Death Category:Chapters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Chapters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Lewis